exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Larsimenus
Larsimenus is the embodiment of Distortion and a being known as Discontinuity. Story Dance of Discontinuity Larsimenus was never born, per se - it is rather that she had always existed. One with Distortion, she spiraled across the world, granting help to those who deserved it - or rather, to those she found more interest to help. She granted her blessing to a desperate Ruine Harumageddon, twisting her into the vision she desired of her cruel tale with Ruine as its antagonist. This caused Kieran Tuule to eventually oppose her, becoming her main opponent on Interra, and eventually transcending existence itself in order to hurt her and disrupt her ties to Ruine. This of course merely amused Larsimenus who took a more passive role in order to see whether Kieran could really accomplish something. Just for Fun Larsimenus haunted the Timelines of the Cheshire Isle since then, playing with Kai Antasia as a tortured pawn of fate and placing him in a fitting test of character during a Divine Servant War, in which she feigned participating; she would later instigate the events of a conflict using Yoruko Kyoka's Soul, which she left soon after spectating it. Under the guise of S. Marleinus, she later joined the SCP Foundation as an all-powerful director, toying with them and tricking the once "cold, but not cruel" organization into becoming much more ruthless, in order to act as suitable opponents for Enki. After successfully poisoning the Foundation's roots, she left, looking forward to new horizons. A New Horizon Larsimenus went on to cause torment and witness the frailties of humanity by offering young dying girl Helene a unique chance to create her own world - only to take it away afterwards. However, she was stopped by Steve Bloomberg, a young man whose determination and acceptation of her managed not only to save Helene and her world, but also to drive Larsimenus to surprise, chaos and confusion. Appearance She might look like a massive four-armed silhouette, several kilometers high, with spikes sprouting out of her grey, twisted body, several eyes shining everywhere on her distorted form. She might look like a majestic, blonde, green-eyed woman, also sporting four arms. She might look like an ordinary seer, nothing but a witness. She might be all of this, or none at all. Personality Duplicitous and twisted, she enjoys watching the world squirm, especially those who pretend to understand its true nature. The world is neither hope nor despair - it is an endless discontinuity between the two, and seeing champions of hope such as Kieran or despair such as Josue amuses her to no end. A spectator, a witness to the world's autophage nature, she plays with possibilities and observes as the world dances in the palm of her hand. Powers * Akashic Mastery: Wherever there is discontinuity, Larsimenus possesses absolute power - and the principle of discontinuity is omnipresent in the universe. * Immortality: Of course, the end is absolute; yet the end is nothing but another discontinuity, hence a pathway to eternity. Storylines * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko predominantly features her. * Magus Wars : Determination features her. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso features her as the main instigator. * Unsealing of Enoch features her as the main instigator. * King of Games : Gemstone Heart features her as a central antagonist. Trivia * Her name is similar to the notion of Larsen, a disruptive noise also known as audio feedback. Whether this is or not coincidental is * Her name was also given to the virus in Survive the End. This is probably because * She has a friendly relationship with Fortuna as the two are * She is hinted to have a specific attachment to Josue; she was the one who led Nisoku to him, and they even have a daughter, END, who is herself hinted Category:Character Category:Meta Category:Interra Category:Distortion Category:Avatar Category:Interra Enochis